


Flowers Drenched in Sorrow

by coolbattlegirl



Series: Flowers of Tragedies [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dead baby, Flowers, Goth - Freeform, Other, Prequel, Reaper - Freeform, Sad, Tragedy, Undertale AU, afterdeath, baby goth, end me, expect more later, geno - Freeform, help me i don't know what i am doing, i need fluff but here i am writing angst, i tore my soul for this fic, thanks golden au and tkwolf45 for making me write angst, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbattlegirl/pseuds/coolbattlegirl
Summary: Sometimes... we don't get what we want... and seeing what others have you envy them...
Series: Flowers of Tragedies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571344
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	Flowers Drenched in Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Golden_Au](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Au/gifts), [TKWolf45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKWolf45/gifts).



> AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Help meh! I don't know why I made a sequel.

Geno glared at the masked figure who loomed over the crib; in it, his baby was peacefully resting in. The masked monster looked up at Geno before looking back down at the baby. Geno's bones rattled in warning to the other. How dare this… this monster breaks into his home and tries to steal his baby! His eye light burned as the masked intruder reached into Goths crib.

“Don’t you DARE touch my baby!” he hissed at the stranger; magic now flaring up in warning. Reaper wasn’t home yet which put Geno in a tight spot. His magic was still slightly messed up which only caused more fears to form in his head. 

  
“W-what if I can’t protect Goth?” “What if they kill him?” “What if they kill me and go after Reaper?”  
His bones rattled even louder than before now, warning the other that there will be consequences if they don't back off. 

  
"I won't say this again... Leave this house and you won't get hurt!"   
They gazed at the bleeding skeleton by the doorway. 

  
"...I envy you..." they whispered softly to the other skeleton. Geno clutched his scarf as the intruder addressed themself to him; never letting his defense down. 

"...What?" They didn't expect that. The intruder envied him? The other brought a gloved hand towards their mask. 

"...You... you have... you have something I don't have..." Their eye lights landed on the sleeping baby next to them. They gripped their chest feeling like his soul had been taken and stabbed over and over again. The baby shifted a little before settling down once again in their crib. They forced down a sob.   
Geno narrowed his eye sockets not trusting the other. 

"What do I have?" demanded Geno as they shifted their body to face him.

"... You have... a happy ending..." came the oddly familiar voice.

  
"Goth was it?" they asked Geno-who didn't reply.  
They weren't expecting him too... they already knew the answer. A sad smile formed behind the mask.  
A lone tear slipped from their eye socket as they watched Geno.

  
"...It's... a... a lovely name..." They chocked out before disappearing from the room. Leaving Geno stunned and alone with his child.  
.  
.  
.  
"... w-what a... a lovely name... indeed..." They whispered to the grave. 

  
"I brought you flowers my little Goth..." tears slid from their eye sockets as they set down the flowers. 

.

.

.

.  
"I...I brought... you flowers..."

**Author's Note:**

> Expect another prequel of this/series.  
> Golden_Au and TKWolf45 thanks... you guys made me tear up my own soul for this.  
> I hope you guys enjoy this small fanfic it might not be the best, but I still hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
